A Death in the Heart
by DeathPrince
Summary: When Riku was about to go to the store he realizes- it's raining. Suddenly a man shoves a book into his hands and runs off. He looks at it and the name DEATH NOTE is the title. And suddenly an angry Shinigami is in his apartment demanding him to kill!
1. Chapter 1

**Lets have some fun:**

**Death of their hearts**

**01; Welcome to the good life**

As Riku stepped outside his front porch he gazed into the grey sky that was pouring water. "Why does it always have to be raining...WHEN I'M TRING TO GO TO THE F**king STORE!" he bellowed angrily. He sighed in disappointment. Down the street a man was running, a hood over his head and he held something tightly against his chest. "Here!" he yelled handing Riku a black book. "Who the hell are you?" Riku asked as he lifted his right eyebrow. "Just keep it! Do whatever you want with it! Good bye!" he ran off dropping the black book onto the wet pavement. "Just what I need. Some weirdo handing me things..." he sighed once again leaning down to pick the black book up. On the cover of the book it spelled out in script writing; _**DEATH NOTE**_. "What the hell is this?" he questioned as he opened it, "There's also a how to use manual?" He suddenly thought, 'hey what the hell? Maybe I should throw it away or...be amused at this damn thing until the rain stops."  
>He opened the door to his apartment complex and traveled to his small apartment. "Number one-" he began to read as he sat underneath his kotatsu table," <strong>The human whose name is written in the note shall die<strong>. That's some pretty heavy stuff, but not impressed. Is this a chain letter?" He scanned through the rules until he found, "**3. If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. 4. If the cause of death is not specified the person will simply die of a heart attack**..." The smell of the heavy, winter rain got to Riku and he fell sound asleep under the kotatsu.

"Wake up...or else I'll KILL YOU AWAKE!" a harsh voice screamed. Riku suddenly jumped from underneath the kotatsu and stared at the demon looking boy. "Oh finally. So this is what the new DN owner looks like." he spoke. "Huh? What...the hell are you doing in my home?" Riku muttered as he crawled back underneath the kotatsu. "Make me cookies...Kia-" The boy grabbed the table and lifted it up.  
>"Brr..." Riku shivered. I'm talking!" the boy bellowed into Riku's ear. "ACK! And here I thought this was a dream!" Riku said placing his hands over his ears, "Who..." he looked at the boy with black spike hair, yellow eyes like a cat and large black wings. "Shinigami Vanitas." he introduced himself. "And the owner of THAT Death Note." Riku looked over on the table and gazed at the book. "I'm in dream land." he smacked himself on the face, "Ow!"<br>"Idiot! BAKA! BAKA! You want me to sing Stupid MF (Stupid MF by MSI) for you?"  
>"No thank you. I think I'm alright." "Well Riku, you have the power to kill. What are you waiting for? KILL!" Vanitas demanded. "I don't believe you." Riku admitted. Vanitas floated to the TV and turned it on.<br>"Where's the damn news when you need it." he said clicking the remote until he found channel 110 news, "Kill him! Satio, hmm can't pronounce his first name." "How?" "GRR! Didn't you read the F**king HOW TO USE? You write it! WRITE IT WITH A PEN!" Riku got up and walked over to his cabinet and searched for a pen.

"I know I'm having the WORSEST nightmare ever! A tempered God of Death! A book that kills! The only thing real is me, having to work at a JOB, Just Over Broke company that lets me create kid characters that come to life and I'm a 23 year old man!" he thought as he found a pen and sat at the table. He grabbed the book and opened it.  
>"Yes..." Vanitas hissed under his breath. "This is stupid..." Riku muttered as he wrote down the name of the news person. "How do I want him to die?" Riku asked as he placed the pin in his mouth.<br>"THERE!" Vanitas bellowed as he pointed to the screen. Saito grabbed his chest and killed over.

"OH MY GOD!" a woman shreiked in the background.  
>"TURN IT OFF! TURN THE F**KING CAMERAS OFF!" a man bellowed as he jumped in front of the TV. "Beeeeeeeppppp" the TV chimed as a picture of a usagi (Rabbit) appeared. Riku's mouth slowly opened in awe.<br>"I actually killed someone...and he was my favorite cast of News 110 too!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet.  
>"What's this feeling?" he thought as he looked at his hands, "This feeling of intentions murder."<br>"Even if I can kill people with a book Vanitas, who the hell do I kill? Does it look like I have some revenge on people except the sky which keeps crying!" "You can rid the world of evil." Vanitas suggested.  
>"Oh please! You can't rid the world of evil! And I'm not that kind of selfish person. I work, and-"<br>"AND you have forgotten your past right?" Vanitas smirked.

Riku twitched when he knew Vanitas saw right through him. "I know all about you. You woke up in the cold streets right here in this town with only the name Riku in your pockets. How bout we kill the people who know about you and made your past life miserable?"

_Ending!_

* * *

><p><strong>You know the bad part about this? Its that I MADE IT when I already have Death Note characters in Kingdom heart and now I have Kingdom heart characters in Death note. Freaky right? I hope this is well and I liked to give GREAT Credit to Trying To Change Yesterday for helping me! Yes people, with not so funny stories I need help with. I don't own shit k?<strong>

_-DEATHPRINCE_


	2. Chapter 2

**Murders and Fun**

_(chapter two)_

"Lately people have been dying from heart attacks, does the Bastion Committee know what's going on?" a news lady asked holding the mic to Sid. "AH you peoples just keep worryin' bout tems...whatever you young peoples worryin bout! We have special ops on it." Riku angrily looked at Vanitas. "What? You can't get what you want unless you kill a few people." he floated. "Did you hear that? We killed people from the streets because YOU told me they knew! They knew about me!" "Calm down Riku. Here, did I ever tell you; you also had the power to see when other people could die?" "Yes you did!" "Can I have a cupcake now? I've been craving them for minutes!" Riku threw one of the mini Hostess cupcakes at Vanitas. "OM NOM NOM NOM!" he munched at it.  
>"Alright let me review this, the shinigami Vanitas is addicted to Hostess Cupcakes, he leads me to dead ends to my past...I feel like killing someone just because!" Riku thought.<p>

_**DING DONG!**_

He rose from his chair and opened the door. His eye immediately twitched as he realizes, it's his next door neighbor. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother the ** outta me?" Riku shouted as he tried to shut the door but Axel stuck his foot in the door, preventing it to close. "Yo! Ri-chan!" Axel yelled as she slammed the door open pushing Riku out the way, "Are you busy?" "How about this; instead of you breaking into my home through my door- do it with through the window! Then I'll be able to kill you with my pistol! And then I'll tell the police it was of self-defense!" "Killer Jokes!" he laughed as he placed his long arm on Riku's shoulders, "Listen Ri-chan-" "Don't call me that." "You know those really great detective skills you've had since you came here. I want you to meet someone with the same ability as you! He was in my class in middle school but let's not pay attention to details." "Oh great..." Riku moaned. "Who is this man?" Vanitas asked.

"His name is Tantei no kami! The God of Detectives! Got it memorized?" "No." "Then you better! Now let's get going." he said dragging Riku out his apartment and throwing him in his red car. "Hey! Ri-chan! Wait up!" Vanitas yelled trying to catch up with all the commotion. Axel drove to a MIKU cafe and dragged Riku in. "He's right there!" Axel pointed to a man with short brown hair and blue eyes, "He's silent to most people and colder than ice its self." "And you know this how?" "Let's go!" Axel grabbed Riku's wrist and walked over to Tantei. "Sup Tantei. This is Ri-chan!" The cold eyes of God look at Axel. "Okay well I'll be going now. Good Luck Charlie, er...I mean Ri-chan." "I guess the bastard doesn't know what to do with him." Vanitas said pointing at Tantei. "My name is not Tantei. It's Squall."

"AHHHH! It's lamer!" Vanitas bellowed. "It's nice to meet you Ri-chan." Riku just looked at him shocked at that he said that embarrassing name Axel gave him. "It's Riku Mr. Squall." Riku shook his head as he sat down.  
>"You have this energy around you. I like it." "Oh god this is good!" Vanitas busted out laughing. "Hehe..." Riku asked nervously. "So then do you know about the murders? People just dying out of nowhere." "Yes I do. It was kind of a shocker when I heard them." "What do you think is causing them?" "A disease." Nice cover up Ri-chaaannnn!" Vanitas sang. "A disease? How so Ri-chan?" "Stop calling me Ri-chan! I don't care if you are the God of Detectives, I will kill you with this spoon in here and blame the crazy shinigami!" Riku thought violently as he grabbed the spoon. "Well it's like this..." he began to explain and Squall leaned over, "Everyone has problems right? What if this disease is airborne and was created to make people to kill themselves or have a heart attack." "The person that died by eating chocolate-" "Diabetes." "Squashed by a taxi-" "The car became airborne and landed on him." "Gackt." "SHINee." "Whoa..." Axel awed from a far. "You...will be my assistant." "Assistant?" "That's right. I need your brilliant mind to help me with this mystery. Disease you say..."<p>

**CLICK CLACK!**

He placed a hand cuff on Riku's right wrist. "What is this?" Riku yelled trying to take it off. "You're attached to me." he said holding up the link to his left wrist. "I heard you're a runner Ri-chan." "AXEL." Riku said as he turned his head towards the peeping Axel. Axel slowly brought his head back from the counter. "Only you..." he coughed."I knew he needed you." Axel spoke as he stood up and leaned over the counter he was hiding behind, "You're just too special Ri-" He realized Riku was in front of him, **, and had made a noose out of dental floss. "Whoa! Hold on a there Riku! You get paid! And he'll release the chain after you get to the committee." "Committee? You mean the Bastion Committee?" "Right." "Then you come along too, AXEL." Riku smirked as he grabbed Axel's wrist. They headed to an underground base which is directly underneath the city. They entered the doors of the mansion like laboratory. "Ri-chan. I'd like you to meet; Yuffie, Aerith, Cid and Cloud." Leon introduced. "LOOK! It's Kiki!" Yuffie yelled as they watched the live television of the popular singer and actor (Kiki- nickname) Kiari Hime perform. "Why does she look...familiar?" Riku asked himself.

* * *

><p><strong>This is weird isnt it? I actually posted too chapters within 2 weeks. Oi, read Innoence by Trying to change Yesterday plz.<strong>

_-DEATHPRINCE_


End file.
